


She deserves it

by CallMeThey



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Pezberry, Prom, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeThey/pseuds/CallMeThey
Summary: Santana likes Rachel so she cheats and makes her prom queen
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	She deserves it

**Author's Note:**

> Cute prom fic :)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

Santana and Quinn were sitting in the empty science classroom, getting ready to count the votes for this year’s prom king and queen. Santana was fidgeting with the corsage on her wrist and trying to build up the courage to ask Quinn what she needed to ask her. 

“Are you okay? You look like you are about to faint.” Quinn asked, apparently Santana’s nerves were obvious. 

Santana just shrugged her shoulders and continued fidgeting with the flower on her wrist. Quinn rolled herself away from the table and closer to her friend. She reached out and grabbed Santana’s hand to stop her fidgeting. 

“Talk to me.” 

Santana looked down at the blonde and took a deep breath. “Berry deserves to be prom queen.”

Quinn looked confused for a few seconds before she understood, “You want to cheat the votes.”

Santana nodded, her eyes never meeting Quinn’s. 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know. I just think she deserves to win.” Santana responded, with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. 

“Santana, if you want me to lie about the votes for prom queen, you’re going to have to give me a good reason. Why do you want Rachel to win?”

Santana pulled her arm from the blonde’s grasp and turned around, facing the chalkboard on the wall. Her heart was racing and she could feel Quinn’s eyes on her. 

“Santana?” 

“We don’t need to be prom queens, this school already practically worships us. We don’t need it...we don’t deserve it. It means nothing to us, just some silly competition and a reason to be bitches to each other. She has gone through so much shit, sometimes because of us. Despite all the hell this place and these people put her through, she is the kindest person. Hell, she believed me at sectionals when she had no reason too, and she is always trying to help you even though you have been nothing but a bitch to her. She deserves a night in the spotlight...she deserves to know that she is beautiful and important...and worthy of that crown. Because out of everyone at this school, she is the most worthy. Not just of some cheap plastic crown, but of just knowing. Knowing she is beautiful, that she is desirable, that she is seen and that people like what they see. She..she just deserves it okay?” Santana finished speaking, still facing the wall, her eyes closed, and her breathing rapid. 

Quinn was stunned in silence for several minutes before she spoke, “Oh my god, you like her.” 

Santana turned around, “Yeah.”

Quinn smiled at her, “You really like her.”

Santana smiled back, glad that the blonde wasn’t teasing her, “Yeah I do.”

“I’ll do it.” 

Santana’s smile grew and she bent down to hug the blonde. “Thank you.” she whispered in her ear. 

“You owe me.”

Santana laughed as she stood back up. 

“Now go fix your makeup while I ‘count’ these votes.” Quinn said, making a shooing motion at the Latina. 

Santana thanked the blonde once again and went to fix her mascara, she hadn’t even realized she had cried. 

Once Santana had left the room, Quinn began to count the votes for prom king and ‘count’ the votes for queen. She was halfway done when a thought struck her. With a smirk on her face, she wrote in the names of the winning candidates and made her way to the gymnasium to find Figgins. She hoped Santana wouldn’t be too mad at her for...improvising a little on their plan. 

****

Santana was standing towards the back of the gym, sipping her punch and watching the mass of bodies sway to the music. She knew that Figgins would be announcing prom royalty soon and she was growing more nervous with each passing second. Her eyes moved around the gym until they landed on a certain brunette. A small smile formed on her lips as she watched the diva dance with Kurt and Mercedes. She looked radiant, her hair was flowing in loose curls around her shoulders, and her eyes were shining in the lights of the gym. She was so beautiful. 

She was interrupted from her thoughts by Figgins tapping on the mic and announcing that he would be naming prom royalty. She took a deep breathe to steal her nerves, her eyes once again finding Rachel. She didn’t want to miss the girl’s reaction to winning. 

“This year, both of our winners are write-ins. It is my honor to present the 2012 Prom Royalty, Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez!” 

Santana dropped the plastic cup she was holding, her eyes widening in shock. She was going to murder Quinn. She was about to make a run for it, when the spotlight hit her and the entire gym turned to look at her. She was frozen, her body wouldn’t move. She looked up and saw Rachel standing on the stage, smiling at her, motioning for her to join her. She couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face as she began moving towards the stage. She was still in shock as Figgins placed the plastic crowns on her and Rachel’s heads. 

She glanced over at Rachel and caught the brunette looking at her, a mix of happiness and confusion written on her face. When the music started to play, Rachel turned to Santana. 

“Is this a joke? Like what they did to Kurt?” 

Santana felt her heart break for the diva. She reached out and took the girl’s hand, leading her off the stage and to the center of the gym. She pulled the diva closer to her and began to sway to the music. 

“Santana?” Rachel asked, noticing that the taller girl was staring at her.

Santana smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind Rachel’s ear. “You’re so beautiful.”

Rachel blushed and shook her head.

Santana put her finger under the diva’s chin and forced her to look at her, “You are so beautiful.” she said it with as much sincerity as was possible, wanting the other girl to know she meant it. 

Rachel blushed harder and smiled shyly, “Thank you Santana. So are you.” 

Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around Rachel’s waist, as Rachel’s wrapped around her neck. They danced slowly to the music, Rachel’s head eventually lying on Santana’s chest, causing the Latina’s heart to flutter. The music slowly faded but neither girl made any effort to move, too comfortable in the other’s arms. Eventually Rachel pulled back and looked at Santana, the shy smile back on her lips. 

“What?” Santana asked, looking down at the brunette.

“I just can’t believe I won prom queen, and I just slow danced with Santana Lopez.”   
“Well, I can’t believe I just slow danced with Rachel Berry.” 

Rachel looked down shyly, her hair curtaining her face. She looked up at Santana through her long eyelashes. “I’m nobody.” she said quietly.

Santana pushed Rachel’s hair back and tilted her head back up so she was looking at her. “You are...everything Rachel.” 

“What do you mea-”

Rachel was interrupted by soft lips covering her own. The kiss was quick but her whole body felt electric. 

Rachel’s hand went to her mouth, fingers covering the place Santana just kissed. “Oh.”

Santana smiled, “Yeah.” 

This time Rachel leaned in and kissed Santana. The same electricity coursing through both of their bodies.


End file.
